


A destination

by Cat_7bish



Series: Traveling Souyo [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: Getting there was a glory, but fatigue was a bigger feeling





	A destination

It had took a while, many months of extra work, paying taxes (mostly on Yu's part) and sleeping in the sofa out of being exhausted was worth it. Hell yeah it was.

They decided to go to Nagoya since they could get there on train and not bother much about the travel costs, Yosuke had heard the place had a very nice zoo to visit, so that would be nice, altough the train they were in was very crowded because  _of course_ it was, so Yosuke felt too uncomfortable to sleep during the hole trip.

After they got out of the train they looked for the hotel they would be staying at, they had been asked  _twice_ if their room was the correct one, and Yosuke could see how that had bothered his partner and thought of a way to fix it.

"Hey Yu? I'm gonna go a quick shower and then we can explore this place, how about that?" Yu nodded as a responce and then he went to shower.

Whitch had been a great idea, the water helped him feel much more relaxed after that, he changed into his v-neck t-shirt and jeans to then look at Yu, who was laying in the bed like a dead person and he couldn't help but to laugh at the sigth. He softly moved Yu so he would wake up but to no avail and Yu reached out to his arm to bring him onto the bed.

"Dude what the hell! If you were so tired you could have just said so" he was still wet and a bit annoyed as he tried to get up from the bed but was puted down again by Yu.

Yu sigthly opened his eyes to look at him and had one of his classical grins "It's more funnier this way, don't you think" he said as he put his arms around Yosuke's waist and he scuffed "Doesn't it even bother you the fact that i'm still wet?"

"Nope!" 

"Jeez Yu, sometimes i wonder how i put up with you" he relaxed his shoulders, truth be told, this was something he had missed this on the last few weeks, they had been so busy they barely had time for eachother.

"Yeah, yeah.." Yu seemed more tired than Yosuke though, so he sighed and got up to turn off the ligths and close the curtains to then get back on the bed. 

"Whatever you say, Princess" he then paused to give his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead and bring him closer "Goodnigth"

Maybe they could look around the town later, this was a much better payoff.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no absolute idea of were to send them so... Another place in japan sure why not. They don't even do anything here so whats the point.  
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
